Titanic -Adaptación
by Bitch Cup
Summary: "Fue hace 84 años y todavía puedo recordar el olor de la pintura fresca. La vajilla no había sido usada, nadie había dormido en aquellas sábanas. Podría decirse que el Titanic era el barco de los sueños…y lo era. En verdad lo era." -Nami.
1. Prólogo

**Esta historia es una adaptación de la famosa historia _"Titanic"_. Varias cosas van a cambiar y los personajes serán cambiados por los personajes de One Piece (Los personajes no son de mi pertencencia).**

 **Prologo…**

 _ **"Fue hace 84 años y todavía puedo recordar el olor de la pintura fresca. La vajilla no había sido usada, nadie había dormido en aquellas sábanas. Podría decirse que el Titanic era el barco de los sueños…y lo era. En verdad lo era."** _**– Nami.**


	2. La llegada de la peli naranja

_**Los personajes NO me pertenecen**_

 _ **Titanic -Adaptación**_

 **Capítulo 1:** _**La llegada de la peli Naranja**_

Un enorme barco…No, un gigantesco barco yacía parada en esos momentos en el puerto Southampton, Inglaterra. Este era el viaje inaugural que el Titanic iba a dar, su primer recorrido por el océano, algo tan bellísimo y atrapante a la vez, ¿Quién diría que ese barco terminaría hundido en el mar en su primer viaje? La ruta predeterminada empezaba en Southampton, Inglaterra y terminaba en New York, Estados Unidos (E.E.U.U). Un hermoso recorrido lleno de aventuras y diversión.

Cientos y cientos de personas, quizás miles, estaban paradas en frente del hermoso crucero. Algunas queriendo subir, otras despidiéndose y otras simplemente observando la maravillosa escena que tenían ante sus ojos. El día estaba soleado, no había ni una sola nube, el mar se mantenía calmado.

Todo parecía perfecto.

Grúas subían coches a la parte de equipaje pesado al barco. Autos antiguos y bien pintados –Que solamente las familias adineradas podían pagar–, con hermosos detalles en negro y rojo.

Un oficial se encontraba parado en una de las puertas de entrada, con unos papeles en su mano. Gritaba a más no poder, y aunque su voz era muy bien escuchada, pero nadie parecía querer hacerle caso.

 **¡LOS DE TERCERAA CLASE POR ACÁ, POR FAVOR!** **–**

Delante de él, una fila que parecía dividirse en tres, hacían burbullos y comentarios sobre lo feliz y excitados que estaban de poder ser del gran movimiento de los últimos tiempos. Todos empujaban y aplastaban, les era imposible correrse. El oficial vio la escena algo frustrado y después de suspirar se dio por vencido y siguió pidiendo los boletos de los que abordarían a tercera clase sin preocuparse más por el orden.

Entre toda la multitud un auto se abría pasos tocando la bocina. En cuanto paro, un ballet se acercó rápidamente a la puerta trasera y la abrió. Un brazo vestido con un fino guante de seda blanca y varios anillos se hizo presente esperando que la ayudaran a bajar. Era una hermosa chica de unos 17 años. Su pelo era anaranjado y sus ojos marrones miel. Su cara era tapada a medias por la sombre de un enorme sombrero blanco que hacia juego con sus guantes y su vestido apretado hasta las rodillas. Su cuerpo era voluptuoso y mantenía su rostro bastante serio ante la situación. Detrás de ella bajo un hombre que estaba mayor a su edad. Se vestía con un smoking color negro y mantenía una malévola sonrisa en sus labios que daban a mostrar sus afilados y blancos dientes. Su pelo era oscuro y desacomodado, sus ojos negros y parecía se bastante fuerte con el hecho de prestar un poco de atención a sus trabajados músculos.

 **No veo porque tanto alboroto–** Dijo la peli naranja, volteando a ver al hombre **–No se ve más grande que el Mauritannia.**

 **Pueden aburrirte muchas cosas, Nami. Pero no el Titanic–** Contesto tratando de sonar cariñoso y señalando el barco. La chica volvió a mirar el crucero y dio unos pasos hacia adelante acomodándose su sobrero para poder ver mejor **–Mide 30 metros más que el Mauritannia…y es más lujoso.**

El hombre después de terminar de hablarle a la muchacha que parecía no prestarle mucha atención, extendió su mano a la puerta del coche, ayudando a bajar a otra dama, bastante mayor. Sus cabellos eran de color negros al igual que sus ojos llevaba puestas varias joyas en sus manos y cuello.

 **Su nieta es muy difícil de impresionar, Alvida–** Le dijo a la señora que sonrió al bajar.

 **¿Este es el barco que nunca se hundirá?** **–** Pregunto parándose junto a la peli naranja y observando todo a su alrededor **–¿Es eso lo que dicen? ¿Qué ni puede hundirse?**

 **¡No puede hundirse!–** Afirmo levantando la voz al parecer emocionado el hombre del traje **–¡Ni Dios podría hundir a este barco!**

 **¿Señor? Señor…–** Lo interrumpió uno de los encargados de mantener a todos los pasajeros informados sobre la situación del barco.

 **¿Qué?–** Contesto de mala gana.

 **Tiene que llevar su equipaje con usted hasta el barco–** Le explico el hombre con unas de sus valijas en la mano **–La terminal esta por esa dirección…**

El hombre, bastante molesto, saco de su bolsillo del saco un fajo de billetes y se los entregó al encargado, que lo miro durante unos momentos sin entender. Luego, el hombre peli negro volvió a sonreír forzadamente y le dijo:

 **Pongo mi confianza en sus manos, encárguese de mi equipaje–** Señalo al señor parado del coche **–Hable con mi ballet.**

Después de entregar el dinero se fue siguiendo el paso a las dos mujeres que estaban observando e gran alboroto en su alrededor.

 **"Maldición…Lo que tengo que tengo que hacer para que estos idiotas lleven mis maletas hasta mi habitación"–** Pensó para sus adentros con cara de indignación.

El ballet le informo al encargado a donde se tendría que llevar el equipaje. Y a los pocos minutos, un gran silbato se hizo escuchar en todo el lugar.

 **Damas, ya es hora. Por aquí–** Dijo el hombre peli negro después de mirar su reloj de bolsillo y empezar a hacerse paso entra la gente.

Nami y su abuela Alvida, seguían al hombre entre la multitud. Detrás de ellas, dos sirvientas cargaban con sus abrigos y sus pequeños bolsos personales.

Pasaron por al lado de la fila que se dirigía a la tercera clase, vieron como le revisaban la barba a un hombre con un peine para estar seguros de que no tuviese piojos-

 **¡LOS DE TERCERA CLASE FORMENCE AQUÍ PARA LA REVISION DE SALUBRIDAD!–** Se escuchó decir a un oficial moviendo los brazos sin mirar aun lugar específico.

El pequeño _"Puente"_ por donde subían a bordo las personas de la primera clase estaba pintando de blanco. No había demasiada gente subiendo por allí, por lo que fue rápida la entrada al Titanic. En la puerta, se encontraban dos hombres, vestidos de negro, que daban la bienvenida a bordo.

 **¡Bienvenido!–** Le dijeron al peli negro en cuanto que entro primero que las dos mujeres, pero este no contesto.

Seguido de el entro Alvida, con una sonrisa de superioridad en su cara. Al escuchar la bienvenida simplemente sonrió, dando a entender que no le interesaba el saludo, pero que tampoco era mal educada.

Nami miro antes de entrar, al sol, que le pegaba en la cara, cálido y alegre. Dio un vistazo rápido a la gente debajo de ella, era todo tan extraño para ella.

 _ **"Era el barco de los sueños para todos…para todos los demás. Para mí era un barco de esclavos que me regresaba encadenada a América.**_

 _ **Por fuera yo era todo lo que era una chica bien educada debía hacer. Pero por dentro estaba gritando."** _**– Nami.**


End file.
